1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible laptop computer stand and more particularly, to a laptop stand that may be used in any substantially vertical structure or set on a horizontal surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for laptop computer stands have been designed in the past. None of them, however, provide for a collapsible structure that is volumetrically efficient for transportation and storage purposes.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,738 issued to Herbert Richter on Nov. 21, 2000 for a steering wheel mountable laptop table. The patented table includes spaced hooks forming a support structure for supporting the base body on the steering wheel, a table is pivotally mounted on the base body and the height is adjustable. However, it differs from the present invention because Richter""s patented invention is not collapsible, occupies substantial space and it is awkward to transport. The present invention also provides more stability and more versatility by being suitable for use with vertical and horizontal surfaces.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a collapsible laptop stand that can be mounted on substantially vertical structure, such as the backs of chairs.
It is another object of this invention to provide a collapsible laptop stand that permits a user to removably position on a laptop at convenient positions.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a collapsible laptop stand that is volumetrically efficient.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.